The Houses Competition
by What'dIMiss
Summary: My entries for the Houses Competition(with the exception of A Hidden Talent). Current entry: Trivial Things. Draco walks the hallway to hear Hermione telling something to Luna, and confronts Luna about it after Hermione leaves the premises with her face turning red. All fics are rated T. They will all be one-shots.
1. Chapter 1:Safety in Books

**A/N: This will have all my stories for the Houses Competition. Pairings, genres and ratings will vary.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Safety in Books

Draco walked quietly through the library, browsing the shelves. He had become bored with sitting in the common room for hours at a time and decided to find something to read.

As he walked, he accidentally ran into Hermione, who was carrying a sizable amount of books. She dropped most of them onto Draco's feet.

"Ow!" He grabbed one of his feet in pain. "Filthy Mudblood, watch where you're going!" His voice was a bit too loud for a library.

Hermione looked at him. She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, picked up her books and started off.

"Um, are you going to say anything? Come back!" Draco got onto his feet again, which were still throbbing from all that weight dropped onto them, and followed her.

Hermione wound her way through the library until she was in the back, near the restricted section. She turned around as Draco nearly ran into her yet again. "Go away, Malfoy," she said with a shaky breath, books clutched to herself.

Draco backed up a bit and crossed his arms. "Why?"

"I want to be alone for a while. I need to get work done," she said unconvincingly, looking at her feet.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You always finish things in advance. What could you possibly have to work on now?"

"I have an essay for Snape I need to finish-"

"We turned that in yesterday."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't mean there won't be another coming soon."

"Granger, stop lying. It's not helping you at all."

Hermione sighed and hung her head. "I know. I just... you don't understand."

Draco frowned. "What is there to not understand? You're blatantly lying to my face, you're crying in the back of the library. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Some shady men in Hogsmeade tried to kiss me..." Hermione began to cry again. "They came out of nowhere. They looked like students once they got close."

"Students? What house?" Draco had been asked to go to Hogsmeade earlier by some of his housemates, but he'd declined.

"I didn't see, but I think they were in Slytherin." She looked at him like she expected to recognize his face from the few who had cornered her.

So it had been them. Draco would speak to them all later. Now, as Hermione stood there crying,he stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up into his steely gray eyes, then at his hand resting on her shoulder. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't tell me this doesn't make you feel even the tiniest bit better. I hate seeing you cry like this." Draco moved his arm so it was around her a bit more.

"Well, maybe a little, but that doesn't make it okay," she said.

"What would make it okay, then?"

"I don't know...Something else."

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, then I'll just leave you here. It's what you wanted-" Draco began to take his arm off of her.

"-No!" Hermione covered her mouth like she didn't think to say that. "I mean, you don't have to go."

Draco smirked. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Thank you."

Draco looked away and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Draco started back to the common room, a book under his arm. He had spent the last hour listening to Hermione drone on about it, he figured it must be worth reading.

Why did he listen to her, anyway? They'd never liked each other, they'd had a mutual hate between them for years. Something must have changed. But what?

Maybe it was the way Hermione acted in the library. She looked vulnerable, which was so unlike her. She was always so confident in herself it was irritating.

He moved those thoughts aside as he entered the common room, sat down and began reading.

Hermione also returned to her common room. She was feeling much better than before, though she wasn't quite sure if she and Draco had something between now, and if they did, what was it?

She sat and read one of the books she'd brought from the library. She'd given one of them to Draco to pore over.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron and Harry said at the same time, before laughing at themselves.

"Hello, you two," Hermione greeted them, a reserved tone in her voice.

"We lost you in Hogsmeade! Where'd you go?" Harry asked.

"I thought I saw a friend of mine."

"Oh, that's all well and good. Nice to see you back." Ron smiled.

""I suppose so…"

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, acting more assured of herself this time. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

She wasn't lying, she did feel better. She just didn't know why.

"Did you see the look on Granger's face? Hilarious!"

"Absolutely. It's a shame you weren't there, Draco. You would've loved it."

"Yes, I'm sure I would have laughed my head off." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I got super close to her, and she started crying. Can you believe that?"

"I certainly can. And you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Why? It was funny."

"That's no excuse for making an innocent, smart, beautiful witch feel like she's being targeted. I ought to tell Professor Snape."

"Draco, come on. If you'd been there, I'm sure you would have done the same."

Draco stopped. Would he have done it if he hadn't seen how Granger would react? Was he as shallow as his housemates?

He wasn't sure what he knew or felt anymore. All he knew was that Hermione had been in tears, and Draco had helped her recover. Somehow, that made up for what could have happened.

 **Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2:Recovery in the Dark

**A/N: My first real submission for the Houses Competition!**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompts: An injury, sunrise**

 **Word count: 617**

 **Title: Recovery in the Dark**

 **Enjoy!**

Harry's eyes opened slowly, and he sat up on his bed in the hospital wing. He winced as all the pain from his injuries came flooding back to his limbs like a harsh waterfall. The painkiller Madame Pomfrey had administered must have worn off.

Harry had yet to put his glasses back on, so he could barely see in the darkness. He heard the door open and close, then footsteps. A blurry figure stopped in front of him. They looked tall, pale, and were wearing all black. He could make out their eyes. Silver. "Malfoy? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night," he asked his long-time enemy, weakly feeling around the bed for his glasses.

Draco took a deep breath. "I...came to apologize for yesterday." His steel eyes were pointed at the floor. He looked like he didn't want to do this, but had no choice in the matter.

"You, apologize? Yeah, sure." Harry tried to cross his arms, but it hurt to move them.

"Look, Potter, I'm sorry, ok? What I did was wrong. I should've known better than to mess with you that way. Can't you just accept this? It's hell on me if you don't." Draco looked like he might start crying.

Harry looked at him skeptically. "And how does that work exactly? Last time I checked, I'm the one sitting in the hospital wing and you're standing on two feet."

"I was told I'd be kicked off the Quidditch team."

"Oh. Well, you didn't exactly earn your way onto the team second year. I don't see the problem there."

"And that I would be suspended, and my father would see to it that it never happens again-" he started crying a bit, fiercely trying to hold it together. His voice held anger.

Harry looked at Draco, now noticing a few things that were out-of-place: hair that was messy as opposed to being combed neatly to the side, black clothing that was wrinkled. "Malfoy, if you need to sit down, there's a chair at the end of the bed-"

"I don't need your help, Potter," Draco bit back. "I said I was sorry, is that not enough for you?!"

"Maybe you could tell me what's wrong."

"How could anything possibly be wrong? It's like you just said: you're the one in the hospital, and I'm the one out in the real world, being forced to do things I don't want to do." Draco shut his mouth and repeatedly wiped his hand across his eyes, keeping the tears from showing.

Harry smiled empathetically. He lightly patted the side of his bed. He was in the middle, so there was space.

Draco was hesitant. He looked at Harry with tear-stained eyes.

"It's fine, Draco, I won't bite. I wouldn't be able to, it'd hurt me much more than you," Harry assured him. He'd used his first name because..he wasn't sure why.

Draco walked quietly to where Harry had gestured to, and sat down. He continued to not look directly at him, putting his hands in his lap.

Harry moved his arm slowly so it landed softly on top of Draco's hand. Draco looked down at it then, finally, made eye contact with Harry. "You...used my first name," was all he said.

"I know. It didn't feel right to use your last. That's so formal."

"So, you're saying this isn't? Wasn't that me making a formal apology not five minutes ago?"

"I suppose it was." Harry now felt light coming through the windows. The sun was rising. "Look, Draco. Here comes the sun."

"Oh, yes, it is quite beautiful, isn't it?" Draco didn't sound very sure.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed.

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Brotherly Silence

**House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed** **Theme: Rejection**

 **Prompt: Sirius and Regulus Black**

 **Word Count: 1220**

 **Title: Brotherly Silence**

 **Enjoy!**

James was just lazing around in the common room when Sirius walked in looking, well, serious. It was a Saturday, so they had no classes. "What's up, Padfoot?" he asked, craning his neck to see his friend.

"You know my little brother, Regulus? He's in Slytherin?" Sirius asked, looking anxious.

"What about him?" James didn't understand the problem. And what did he care, all he thought about was causing trouble and torturing Snively Snape. And Lily Evans. Duh.

"That's the problem. He hasn't spoken to me or anyone for weeks. I'm getting worried about him."

"Then...talk to him? I don't know. This isn't my area of expertise." James shrugged.

Sirius really didn't know what to do. He'd seen his little brother hanging around with some other students who were...less than reputable. He didn't want him going down the wrong path.

He nodded at James. "That's a good idea. Thanks, Prongs."

"Anytime." James went back to lying on the couch.

Sirius, meanwhile, headed down the hallway towards where some Slytherins tended to hang around. He spotted Severus at one point, sitting in a corner reading as usual, and sent him a look. Severus frowned in return before going back to his book. Sirius rolled his eyes.

He found his younger brother in the courtyard, sitting on a bench by himself. Regulus was dressed in a sloppy version of his uniform, with the green-and-silver tie undone slightly and one of the sleeves rolled up. He didn't have any emotion in his expression, although there was a frown on his face. He was tracing patterns on his leg with his finger.

"Regulus, are you okay?"

Regulus looked up at his older brother, and shrugged. "I'm fine, go away." He looked back down.

Sirius frowned. "Why haven't you spoken to anyone? Did something happen?"

Regulus said nothing. He continued tracing the same pattern with his finger.

Sirius began to observe it. "What are you tracing? And why is one sleeve rolled up, but not the other? Are you hiding something?"

Regulus stopped and made his hand go still. "Nothing. It's nothing. Stop bothering me." He stood and began to walk away, stepping quickly through the grass into the corridor.

"Regulus, what are you-" Sirius began to catch up.

Regulus tried to lose Sirius in the winding staircases, clearly going in the opposite direction of where he'd intended to go. Sirius did his best to keep up, but his little brother was fast and evasive.

Finally, they reached the door to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady glared at Regulus. "Why is there a Slytherin here? Sirius Black, you'd better have an explanation."

"Sorry. This is my little brother Regulus," Sirius explained, putting his hand on Regulus' shoulder. Regulus said nothing of it. He just crossed his arms.

"He still can't come in here. Besides, you can't possibly remember the password."

"Wafflus Malecous Llamasis," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

The Fat Lady frowned. "Fine. You may enter."

"I'm not going in there," Regulus muttered.

"Yes you are." Sirius grabbed Regulus' hand and lead him in.

James was still on the couch, and Remus and Peter had joined him there. They looked to be playing a foolish game of wizard's chess.

James was the first to spot Sirius. "Glad to see you back, Padfoot. Join us, I'm about to crush Moony here."

"As if, Prongs," Remus said confidently. "Last I checked, _I_ was crushing _you_."

"But-but James has the better strategy!" Peter cut in.

Sirius laughed a bit. "I'd love to join you weirdos, but I'm afraid I have more...pressing matters to attend to." He gestured to Regulus, who had nearly faded into the background, his head down and arms crossed.

"Oh. Maybe we could be of service then? Help your little sibling dilemma?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius mulled to over. His friends could be a bit on the crazy side, but maybe that could be a good thing in finding out some answers. He turned to his brother. "Alright. Regulus, if anyone will get you to talk, it's the Marauders."

Regulus just shrugged.

"Come on, have a seat." James beckoned them to sit down.

Regulus reluctantly came out of the shadows and sat in a chair on the edge of the little circle. Sirius sat on the couch next to James.

"Ok. So Regulus, Padfoot said you weren't speaking to anyone. That true?" James began.

Regulus said nothing.

"Right. Good answer. Okay, Moony, your turn."

Remus turned himself so he was looking at Regulus. "So, Regulus, you're in Slytherin?"

Regulus just gave him a look that said, wow, _is it_ that _obvious_?

"Are you popular in your House? I understand you're a year behind us." His tone was calm and meant to make one feel comfortable in speaking to him.

Regulus shrugged and looked at the ground.

"So that's a no, then. Ok, we're getting somewhere," James declared.

"Hardly. Any other bright ideas?" Sirius asked the room.

"This is pointless," Regulus muttered. "You're all idiots, and I'm leaving." He stood up and started towards the door.

Peter and Remus got up and blocked the door. James stood as well and shook his head. "Oh, Regulus. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. You don't just walk out on the Marauders."

"Let me go. I don't want to be here."

"Too bad, you're staying until we get some answers."

Sirius walked up to them. "Guys, let him go."

James looked at his friend before nodding at Remus and Peter, who stepped out of the doorway and allowed Regulus to leave the common room.

He looked back at them once before exiting.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way. Shall we continue our game?" James asked everyone.

Remus and Peter nodded, going to sit back down. Sirius did not. "I still need to know what's up with Regulus."

James slumped his shoulders. "Fine, I guess we could go chase after your little brother..."

"I think he just wants to be left alone, Padfoot. Give him his space," Remus suggested.

"But there's something going on with him! I can tell," Sirius claimed.

"If you want to go find him again, then cool." James shrugged.

"Okay, I will." Sirius left the common room.

This time, however, he'd lost Regulus' trail. He was gone.

Sirius sighed. He didn't know what was going on with Regulus, and he didn't like all this silence and rejection he was getting from him, as if his brother didn't trust him at all. He was trying to help, that's what older brothers do.

Maybe Regulus didn't want Sirius finding out what he was hiding, if he was hiding anything. Perhaps he was just going through some things, and wanted to be left alone. Still, Sirius didn't like thinking, but not knowing, that Regulus didn't trust him.

He went back into the common room and joined his friends again. He'd look for Regulus another time, and when he did, he'd hopefully get some answers.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Our Own Party

**A/N: Next submission!**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Short Story**

 **Prompt: Dancing in the Moonlight**

 **Word Count: 1,082**

 **Title: Our Own Party**

 **Enjoy!**

When Ron had invited Hermione to his brothers' party at the Three Broomsticks, she thought it would be an opportunity to try and make some more friends. Once he'd kissed her cheek after a few drinks had made him tipsy, she felt a little flutter in her heart, but not much. She hadn't drank anything herself; she wanted to be aware of what was going on, in case the Weasley brothers got up to anything.

Now, it was dark outside, the street lamps spreading a fuzzy glow through through the front windows, the moon illuminating the back. Most of the partygoers were either passed out or talking to each other in slurred voices. Hermione's dress clung to her with sweat from the sticky room, her hair getting poofy like it was when she was younger.

She pulled out a small book she'd kept with her in case she got bored. She had already begun to read when she looked up and someone caught her eye. He was on the other side of the room, staring out the window, the moonlight reflecting off his pale skin. His short blond hair was combed neatly. He finally turned his head around so Hermione could see his face.

Oh, wonderful, she thought bitterly. It was Draco Malfoy.

She hadn't expected him to be there; he wasn't one to be very sociable, and he certainly didn't like the Weasleys. So why was he there? Perhaps as a party crasher? Only he didn't look happy to be there at all.

Hermione shut her book, put it down next to her, stood up and swiftly walked over to Draco. She had her arms crossed and an interrogative look on her face to show she didn't care to make smalltalk. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Draco looked at her skeptically. "I could ask you the same question, Granger." He crossed his own arms.

Hermione turned her nose up at him and scoffed. "I was invited."

"So was I."

"And I'm here with Ronald."

"That's wonderful. And where's your little blood traitor boyfriend now?" Draco smirked.

Hermione fumed a bit at that. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Ron passed out on a chair. She turned back around to face Draco. "He's...elsewhere."

"Uh-huh. Why'd you even bother showing up? You look like you knew this would happen."

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy. Why are you here?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but I certainly didn't expect it to be so...pathetic. Just a bunch of students getting drunk and snogging all night." He rolled his eyes.

"What did you expect, then?" Hermione put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Not this."

"You don't get out much, do you, Malfoy?"

"No, but neither do you. I saw that book you had. You're just as bored as I am."

Hermione thought for a second, before an idea came to her. "What if there was a way to fix that?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Just follow me." Hermione grabbed his hand, to his surprise. She pulled him to his feet and led him outside.

"What-Granger-where are you-get your hand off of mine"

Hermione finally let go of his hand when they were outside in the street of Hogsmeade. The moon was almost full, and partly hidden by a small cloud. Music could be heard from back inside the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll ask you again- what the bloody hell are we _doing_ out here?" Draco asked angrily.

"Let's be honest, Malfoy- you wanted to get out of there as much as I did." Hermione took a deep breath, crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "I need to break up with Ron."

"So you brought me into the middle of the street just to say that?"

"No. And to answer your earlier question, Malfoy, I came to the party hoping I'd be able to-" She stopped her sentence short.

"To what? Spit it out already!"

"To dance," Hermione said. "Ron is a horrific dancer, did you know?"

"Not surprised..." Draco chuckled a bit. "So you think you can dance?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but then looked at the ground. "I'm not sure I'm any good at it. But I'm willing to try."

"Well, I'm not going to dance with you, if that's where this is going," Draco said firmly.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, so you don't know how?"

"No. I just don't want anyone coming out of a shop and seeing me dancing with an irritating, intelligent, beautiful Gryffindor in the middle of the street at night."

"And I would rather not be seen dancing with a stuck-up, arrogant, smart, handsome Slytherin. And yet, here we are."

Draco hung his head and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Hermione smiled. "Shall we?" She held out her hand.

Draco took it and pulled her to him, getting his other hand around her waist. She did the same to him, feeling that flutter in her heart, much stronger than it had been when Ron had kissed her. They slowly shifted their feet around, clumsily tripping over each other at first. Hermione looked up and saw Draco beginning to look frustrated. "This isn't working," he muttered.

"You need to stop trying. How about I lead for a while?"

Draco shrugged.

Hermione took the lead, and eventually their steps matched up so they were moving together. At one point Draco let go of one of her hands, and she spun. The skirt of her dress flared out. Her hair swirled around her face. Draco stared in awe.

"I really should put my hair back," Hermione said. She had a ponytail holder on her wrist, and she began to put it on.

"No! Your hair is fine." Draco avoided her eyes as he said it.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Okay, then, Draco. I'll leave it down." She brought her hands back to her sides.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "It looks better down, that's all."

"Sure." Hermione smiled. She walked back up to him, noticing his hair had become messy. "Your's looks better when it's not combed."

Draco reached up to touch his hair.

Hermione grabbed his arm before he did. "Don't worry, you still look good," and she blushed and looked away.

Draco cracked a bit of a smile. "Should we...continue? You know, with the dance?"

Hermione smiled and looked back up at him. "Yes."

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Center of the Universe

**A/N: Next submission.**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: "Don't talk to me."**

 **Word Count: 651**

 **Title: The Center of the Universe**

 **Enjoy!**

James couldn't say he expected to see Severus where he found him that day after class: in the courtyard doing his Potions homework. He anticipated it. "Well, well, well, hello there, Severus." He used his wand to lift the parchment up and away from Severus' hand. It landed on the ground a few meters away.

Severus looked irritated, but didn't react. He picked his textbook off the floor and began to page through it. "Don't talk to me," he said, not looking up.

"Why not?" James sat down next to him and leaned in so he was staring at his face.

Severus moved away He turned his back to James and continued to read. He had a quill with him, too, and was writing things in the margins.

"Come on, Sevvy, I'm being nice here."

"That's what concerns me. You're never this nice. It makes no logical sense whatsoever." Severus closed his textbook and stood to grab his Potions work off the ground. He then began to walk away.

"Hey, no need to be so rude!" James caught up with him. "So what if I've messed with you in the past?"

"So everything. You can't change what you've done to me in the past just because you think you're the center of the universe and deserve a second chance. Or any chance at all."

"I don't think that!" Yeah, James did. He didn't believe it was that obvious.

"You certainly act like it." Severus crossed his arms. He really did look hurt that James was being so nice to him all of a sudden, after all the years of bullying and torment.

"Fine then, Severus. Maybe I do. So what? You don't think the same thing?"

"Not about myself. I'm not arrogant like you."

"But someone is?"

Severus said nothing.

"Ah ha! Who's the center of the universe then, hm? Evans?" James was very aware of Severus' never-ending crush on her.

"She was."

Was? "Then who is?"

"You need not know my opinion."

"But you know mine, so you owe me yours."

Severus sighed. "Fine." He tore a sizable piece off the end of his Potions homework, taking his quill, and beginning to write down something.

James waited but became impatient. "Could you hurry up?" He tried not to sound irritated, but failed.

Severus ignored him. When he finished writing, he folded it into a small square, then pulled his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa." It floated in the air, and he flicked it across the courtyard where it hit Sirius Black, no doubt trying to eavesdrop, in the head. "There." He walked away.

James ran over to Sirius as he picked up the parchment and unfolded it. "Well?"

Sirius looked over the parchment, then looked up at James. "Mate, you ought to read it for yourself." Sirius got off the bench he'd been sitting on and left, giving James a shrug.

James looked at the note.

 _Because of your horrific attempt to be kind to me, and me having no desire to owe you debt, I've decided to tell you what you asked, in writing._

 _In my most humble opinion, you, yes_ you _, James Potter, are the center of the universe. Or at least_ my _universe._

 _I know this will seem strange and unlikely at first, but I do not say this out of any sort of respect I have for you. Quite the contrary._

 _For years you and your little friends have tortured, pranked, and insulted me, yet you have a small enough brain to believe you, as my main tormentor, can become friendly with me just like that? I am not that forgiving._

 _So, there's your answer. You are the center of my universe, because no one and nothing else may fill that position so long as you and I must walk the same halls and attend the same classes._

 _I hope this gives you something to contemplate._

 _Severus_

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Trivial Things

**A/N:**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Drabble**

 **Prompt: Eavespdropping**

 **Word Count: 315**

 **Title: Trivial Things**

 **Enjoy!**

Draco walked down the hall, alone. He was eager to get back to the common room. The school day had left him drained.

On his way, he spotted Granger speaking to Loony Lovegood in hushed tones and wondered what they were doing there. Of course Hermione looked lovely, as always, but she didn't need to know that. He decided not to automatically barge in, instead staying quiet so they didn't see or hear him.

"You can't tell anyone," Hermione said

"Of course not, you're my friend. I would never reveal one of your secrets till you thought it was right." Luna smiled.

"Good."

Luna felt someone watching them, and looked over her shoulder. She spotted Draco, but didn't say anything. Hermione looked to see what Luna was gazing at, and an embarrassed frown spread across her face. She whispered something to Luna and walked in the opposite direction of Draco.

Luna smiled at Draco and waved. "Hello Draco Malfoy."

Draco didn't greet her back, but narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What were you two discussing?"

"Just trivial things, nothing to worry about."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Secrets are for those who've been entrusted with them to keep, Draco. You will know in time what Hermione told me."

"Tell me right now." Draco was becoming irritated at Luna's stalling.

"I'm afraid that is not how this conversation will lead. The universe believes when the time is right, you will understand." Luna winked before skipping off.

Draco stared after. "Pathetic," he muttered. "She was just making up excuses." He thought about the look Hermione had given him. What did it mean?

Not something to dwell on, he still needed to know what Luna was refusing to tell him.

He finally went to the Slytherin common room. No one was around, which was just as well. It would give him some time to think.

 **Please review!**


End file.
